


The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

by y_magic_12



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deliriums, Disrobment, Doctor Javert, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fevered Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depicitions of Illness, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Ill Character, Ill Valjean, Major Illness, anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_magic_12/pseuds/y_magic_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prologue for a story inspired by Les Miserables. It is about the internal struggle between Javert and Valjean and how through the course of an illness and some help from some elves they form an unlikely friendship and respect for each other. This story takes place after the events of the sewer. Many familiar characters from Les Miserables and Lord of the Rings appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849058) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> By the way just so you know when I write this my characters take the form of the 2012 motion picture cast of Les Miserables. I will eventually be putting a modern day twist on this classic tale."Shoot me now, or shoot me later!"

Prologue: The Rescue (Javert) 

I had already disposed of my gun into the sewers below me as I watched the very man I’ve hunted all my life go free. After he begged me to give him an hour in which to bring the young boy Monsieur Pontmercy into a doctor’s care. The very boy who threatened to blow up the barricade in order to save the lives of his friends a lot of good it did him though for now he lay limp on the back of a dangerous fugitive and not just any fugitive, but that of 24601!  Severely wounded blood, sweat and sewer filth covered him from head to toe. Valjean was no exception the state he was in mirrored that of the boy he carried. The only difference between them was that one was conscious. No! This was one hour I could not allow! I am the law and the law is not mocked!

“Look down Javert he’s standing in his grave!” he urged.  
 “I won’t be swayed!” I retorted back.

“One more step and you die!” I threatened.

As I said this I found I could not shoot, my hand trembled on the trigger. As he turned and gave me a look of desperation, after climbing out of the sewers, and onto the bridge where I could’ve easily shot him point blank range. God as my witness I could not bring myself to do so. Perhaps it was because the boy truly did look as if he was in serious need of medical attention. Valjean had forced my hand I slowly lowered my gun allowing Valjean to carry the boy away, but for this a price had to be paid. The law had to be broken in more ways than one.

“Come time is running short there is a life to save!” He spoke desperately.

Valjean didn’t look so well himself and he sounded like he was having difficulty breathing which was strange for Valjean who was always so strong and could practically lift just about anything with the greatest of ease, was he ill? That remained to be seen.

Indeed for both their sakes I decided to let him go. For Valjean looked as if he would collapse at any moment if I didn’t. Snap out of it Javert! I scolded myself he’s a convict and would always be a convict! But desperate times call for desperate measures.

 “Take him Valjean before I change my mind!” I demanded.

 “I will be waiting 24601! I called after him.

 With that I let 24601 slip from my grasp taking the injured boy with him. Who probably wouldn’t last the night anyway even if I let him go. I’d be dammed if I let an incent man pay for the crimes which weren’t his.

I took one last look at my gun and disposed of it I no longer deserved to be in this position of honor for I had let a convict go free. I told 24601 I would be waiting for him. But now I wasn’t so sure, I honestly didn’t know the answer to this question. Or did I?

I walked precariously along the edge of the bridge leading towards the Seine River. Had anyone been out on the streets they would’ve shrieked with horror with how close I was to the edge, but there was no one to be seen the streets were deserted if there was a brawl going on in the streets I was not aware of it nor did I care. Only one thought was coursing through my mind at present my annihilation!

It was a cold dark night I could feel the wind biting through my uniform like a mad dog. I did not look up for the stars were veiled and didn’t offer much comfort or clarity. If I walked off the face of the earth no one would know and no one would care.  

I was determined to go through with my annihilation and no one was going to stop me not even 24601! For he was the reason why I had been driven to this point of no return.

As I reached the Seine River I searched my pockets for the silver handcuffs which I kept on my person at all times just in case. Crime never took a break and neither should the law. Once I had located the handcuffs I pulled them out of my pocket and allowed myself a moment’s reminiscence of good service. Then without a second glance or thought I fastened the handcuffs behind my back and prepared to fall into oblivion and back into the gutter from whence I came.

“Have at me Lucifer!” I shouted.

I looked down into the Seine River one last time as the waves crashed upon the rocks below daring me to fall. This would soon become my watery grave to hell. As I closed my eyes and prepared to fall to my doom I heard a voice calling out my name. The voice was so unforgettable that it never failed to instill within me an uncontrollable hatred. Out of all the criminals I’ve caught in my life he always managed to elude me. It was the voice of the man who I was trying so desperately  to escape from. Yet the man of mercy comes again, it was the voice of 24601!

**Author's Note:**

> This is but a taste of what's to come! Chapter 2 "Rest From Pain and Rest From Wrong" is coming soon. Comment and subscribe, and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
